


Season 2

by jackson_nicole



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Season 2

It had been about 3 years since we settled down in Lawrence. 4 years since we had Cavan, 5 years since we had our twin boys, John and James. And 7 years since we had Mary and been together. Dean took a long break from hunting when we had the twins, but kept going with Sam until Jackon turned 4. Caiden was now 16 and driving, a sophomore in high school. After I had Mary, I stopped hunting. I had my fun, solved enough cases, helped plenty of families, now I had to focus on my own job, my own fun, my own case, my own family. Eventually, Dean took a job at the mechanic shop up the street, Caiden joining him once he got his license. Mary was in 2nd grade and a ball of energy I couldn't control. The twins, John and James, were every bit their father and causing havoc in kindergarten. Cavan was my little angel about to start preschool. For 7 years things were normal. Hunter normal, that is. For 7 years, we were happy and safe.

Sam and Amelia always visited every time he came back from a hunt. Our lives seemed to fall into one of a normal American family, but we all knew we were far from it. All our kids knew what me, Sam and Dean did, what Sam still did. After our childhood, we didn't want to keep anything from them. Sam and Amelia's kids, Thomas and Jasmine, got along a little too well with John, James and Cavan. Thomas was a year older than the twins and Jasmine was a year younger than Cavan. John and James followed Tom around like puppies and Jasmine and Cavan were glued at the hip. It was amazing the way our lives fell into place. But being hunters, we knew that some time, some where, something was bound to happen that would rip it apart.  
~  
"John! James! No running!" I sighed as the two barreled into the house. I took off my sunglasses and set them and my keys in the bowl by the door. I hung my purse up on the haultry as Cavan and Mary skipped in and went to the kitchen. I sighed and shook my head, smiling.

"MOM!" John and James shouted from their room. I groaned and went upstairs.

"And so it begins..." I sighed. I leaned against the doorway and looked, as they stood, both with their father's bow-legged stance, arms crossed, glaring at the dog and their ripped up bean bag chair. I giggled and they turned to me. "That's what you get for not closing your door. I told you she would do that."

"But Mom!" They shouted. I gave them a look.

"You two are cleaning this up. You didn't listen to me, so this is your punishment." I said. They groaned and stomped to their beds, both flopping down, face first into their pillows, at the same time. I smirked and giggled. "And you might want to get it done before your father gets home...Jack. Come on, girl."

I patted my leg as I walked away. Cavan, our 2 year old golden retriever, barked and jumped off the bed and followed me as I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Mary and Cavan were rooting through the fridge, looking for something to eat.

"Girls..." I said, walking in. They stopped and turned.

"Mama, we want the leftover meatloaf from last night. We're hungry." Mary said, coming over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I smiled and smoothed her hair back.

"Mary, that's dinner, not snacks. If you want a snack, have some grapes, yogurt...You know what you can have." I said, going to the fridge.

"Mama, can I has grapes peese?" Cavan asked, hugging my leg. I smiled and pulled out the bag of grapes. I grabbed two of the Cuties oranges and handed them to Mary. She smiled and took them, going to the table, sitting and starting to peel them. I picked up Cavan and set her on the counter as I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and put the grapes into a bowl. I handed it to her and set her down.

"Mary, start your homework please." I said. Mary grabbed the peeled oranges and skipped up to her room.

"Mommy, can I watch Dora?" Cavan asked, eating her grapes. I nodded, smiling and went into the family room, turning on the tv for her. Once she was captured by the magical moving pictures, I went into the kitchen to start dinner.  
~  
Around 5, Caiden pulled up in his '67 gold Thunderbird. John and James were playing in the backyard, with Jack, when they heard the car. I looked up, wiping my face and smiled.

"Caiden's home!" John shouted, tossing the ball to the side. Both him and James ran through the house to meet him at the front door. Jack barked, the ball still in her mouth and followed them.

"Boys! No running!" I sighed and shook my head. Caiden walked through the door and immediately toppled over as John and James ran into his legs. Caiden chuckled and sat up.

"Hey guys." He said, standing.

"Cai, we finally got to the level you told us about..." John started.

"But it's REALLY really hard!" James finished.

"Yeah. And we can't beat it!"

"Can you help us?"

"Boys. Let your brother get in the door, before you bombard him with questions." I said, giving them a look. Caiden chuckled and tossed his bag onto the table.

"Hi, Mom." Caiden said, coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Where's Dean?" He asked, grabbing an apple and biting into it. I looked at him.

"Wasn't he at the shop?" I asked, confused. Caiden shook his head.

"No. He left early. He still wasn't back when I got off." He said, shoving the apple into his mouth as he went to the sink and washed his hands. I sighed and turned off the stove.

"Damnit, Dean..." I grabbed my phone and dialed him.

"*Hello?*" Dean answered.

"Dean. Where are you?" I asked, crossing my arms. Dean sighed.

"*Rose...Please don't...*"

"Do NOT tell me not to be mad...Are you with Sam?" There was a long pause. "Dean!"

"*Yes! Yes. I am. Look he needed help. I won't be gone that long.*" Dean said. I sighed.

"Dean we talked about this...Where are you?"

"*Ellsworth. We're still in Kansas.*" Dean said. I rubbed my fingers over my forehead.

"When are you going to be back? You can't just leave work, Dean..." I said.

"*I know. But Sammy called and he sounded like he really needed my help. You know I wouldn't just up and leave unless he really needed me.*"

"I know..."

"*Rose, don't worry. I'll be home late tonight. Promise.*" Dean said. I sighed. "*Rose.*"

"I know. I know. Just...God. Please be careful?" I heard a smirk in his voice.

"*I always am, baby.*" I smirked.

"Don't get killed." And I hung up.

"So when's Dad gonna be home?" James asked, leaning on the table. I looked at them.

"Not till late tonight." I said.

"He's on a job?" John asked.

"With Uncle Sam?" James finished. I nodded. They looked at each other, worried looks on their faces.

"Hey. Come on, guys. Dean's gonna be okay. He always is." Caiden said, going to them. Caiden picked up James and let John jumped onto his back. They both laughed as they clung to him. "Come on. I'll help you with the game."

"Caiden. Homework." I said, giving him a look. "You two, too."

"I'll make sure they do it, Mom." Caiden said, carrying them upstairs. I sighed and picked up my phone again.

"Hey. Amelia...Yeah, It's me...Hey, um...Are you and the kids doing anything for dinner?..."  
~  
About 30 minutes later, Mary opened the door and let Amelia, Thomas and Jasmine walked in.

"Hi, Mary." Amelia said, walking in and smiling.

"Hi, Aunt Amelia! Hi Jasmine!" Mary said, hugging her. Jasmine giggled and hugged her then ran off to find Cavan.

"Jasmine Jane! No r..." Amelia sighed and shook her head. I poked my head out and smiled.

"Amelia. Hi." I dried my hands and went to her, hugging her. She smiled and hugged me. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Oh, of course. It gets lonely at the house without Sam." Amelia said. I giggled and looked down.

"Hi, Thomas." I said.

"Hi, Aunt Rosie." Thomas said, smiling. I giggled.

"They're upstairs, Tom. Go on." I said. Thomas smiled and ran upstairs to find the twins. Me and Amelia laughed, then we both went into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here, Rose." Amelia said. I smiled.

"It's just my mom's old recipes." I said, pulling on oven mitts and opening the oven door. I pulled out a Pyrex dish and set it on the stove. "It's almost done. Can you help with the bread while I finish the vegetables?"

"Of course." Amelia smiled. I smiled and set out a loaf of French bread.

"Caiden! Come set the table, please." I called. Caiden came down and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom? Uh...Can I go over to a friend's house after dinner?" He asked, grabbing the plates. I looked at him. He had an odd expression on his face. Amelia saw it too and we looked at each other, giggling.

"A friend?" I asked. Caiden glanced at us.

"Yeah...So...Can I go?" He asked, not looking at us. I giggled.

"Caiden...You can tell me if you're going to see a girl..You know I give better advice than Dean..." I said, scooping the veggies into a bowl and setting it on the table. "Caiden."

Caiden turned to look at me. "I...Really like her, Mom." Caiden said, smiling lightly. I giggled.

"Just don't do anything Dean would do." I said.

"Isn't it don't do anything Dean WOULDN'T do?" He asked.

"Yes...But Dean would do anything." I said. Caiden shrugged and nodded, smirking. I smiled. "So tell me about this girl..."

Caiden's smile faded and he bit his lip. I looked at him. "Um...Well..."

"What is it?" I asked, concerned. Caiden sighed.

"Please don't get mad..." He said. I looked at him confused.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked. Caiden sighed.

"She's...Kind of...A hunter...? Like you and Dean were?..." He said, biting his lip. I looked at him, shocked.

"A hunter? How?" I asked. Caiden shrugged.

"Her dad is a hunter. Like you, Dean and Sam...She's his daughter? Family business, right?" He said. I sighed. "I can still go see her right?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, Caiden. I'm not going to hold it against her. I just..."

"I know you don't want me part of it. But I really like her." Caiden smirked. "She reminds me of you...Irritating and strong headed."

I smirked and giggled. "Just please be careful." I said. Caiden nodded.

"Of course. Thanks, Mom." He said. I kissed his cheek.

"Go get your brothers and sisters. It's time for dinner." I said.  
~  
After dinner, the kids played a board game or two while me and Amelia talked and relaxed. An hour later, Amelia and her kids left and I put my little ones to bed. I text Caiden to make sure he was okay, then went upstairs to try and relax and not worry about Dean, so I could get some sleep. I took a hot shower and made a cup of tea before giving up and slipping under the covers and watching TV. When I finally looked at the clock, it was 2:45. I whimpered and sighed, shutting off the TV and turning off my lamp. I grabbed the stuffed bear that sat on my nightstand and cuddled with it, inhaling. Dean's scent filled the air and I smiled, relaxing slightly. I started to drift off, when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I jumped and turned, hurling my fist toward whoever, or whatever it was. He grabbed my wrist and pinned it to the bed. I felt the full weight of his body as he pressed it against mine. I struggled for a while, until it spoke.

"Rose! Jesus. It's me!" Dean said, chuckling. I stopped fighting and looked up. My eyes adjusted and Dean's face became clear. I sighed and relaxed. Dean let me go and I immediately punched his arm. "Hey!"

"Don't do that! Seriously, Dean? You're lucky it was my fist and not a gun or a knife." I said, smirking.

"I still would have been able to disarm you." Dean said, moving closer.

"Oh, you think so?" I asked, amused. Dean nodded and chuckled, kissing me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We broke apart and I sighed. "Next time you leave...I'd rather not hear it from my son, by him asking where you are..."

I gave him a look. Dean smirked. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..." Dean purred. I gave him a look.

"You didn't scare me." I said wrinkling my nose at him. Dean smirked.

"Oh, really?" Dean said, moving me up the bed, sliding his hands under my shirt. I giggled and pushed his hands away.

"No. We can't. The kids." I said.

"Rose. It's 2 in the morning.They're asleep." Dean said. I giggled.

"Yes, but if your sons are anything like their brother, they will be up all night playing video games." I said, sliding a finger along his lips. Dean smirked and sighed, standing.

"I'll go check on them." Dean said. I giggled.

"Thank you." I said. Dean smirked and left, going down to John and James' room. He saw a light glowing under the door and shook his head. He opened the door and found both the boys asleep on top of each other, their game still on. Dean chuckled and picked up their stuff, putting it away. Then he picked them up, putting them in their beds, one by one.

Back in our room, I laid on my back, my eyes closed. I was drifting off to sleep when I felt a freezing cold breeze pass over me. My eyes shot open and I exhaled sharply. I saw my breath as if it were a small dense fog in front of me. I immediately launched myself to the other side of the bed, reaching under and grabbing the shotgun. I pulled it out and cocked it, pointing it around the room.

In the boys' room, Dean heard the noise and went sharp. He stood quickly and grabbed the iron poker that sat by each of the boys' bedpost. Slowly, Dean walked out of the room, holding the poker like a bat, ready to swing. I continued to sweep the room when Dean walked in. I turned, aiming the gun at him. He jumped and held his hands up.

"It's me." He said. I sighed and put the gun down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just...Thought I heard something." I said. Suddenly there was a loud bang in the kitchen, followed by a few choice words. I sighed. Me and Dean looked at each other and said, "Caiden."

I put the gun back under the bed and walked out. Dean put the poker back in the boys' room and followed me down the stairs.

"Your turn." I said, pushing Dean into the kitchen first.

"Caiden James..." Dean said firmly. Caiden jumped about 3 feet in the air and turned, looking like a deer caught in headlights. I crossed my arms and gave him a look. "Caiden. It's 3 in the morning. What are you doing, getting home this late?"

"We...Lost track of time. We went to the movies and went to the lake and just...passed out in the car." Caiden said. Dean raised an eyebrow.

" 'We'?..."

"Me and Sara." Caiden said. Dean's whole attitude changed. Dean smiled, proudly and shifted, looking at me. I looked up at him slowly, giving him a look. Dean's face fell.

"Right. Um...Caiden you can't be coming home this late, okay?" Dean said.

"I've always been home before curfew. This is the first time I've come home this late." Caiden said.

"I know, baby. But we're just telling you so you're aware next time. We don't want anything to happen to you." I said. Caiden sighed.

"I know, Mom. I know. I'm sorry." Caiden said, heading our way to go upstairs. I kissed his cheek.

"Go up to bed, Cai." I said. Caiden smiled and nodded. Dean clapped him on the back and Caiden trudged up the stairs to his room. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Dean slid his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"Come on, babe." Dean said, leading me upstairs.  
~  
The next day, things started to get weird.

"Dean!" I called, frustrated. Dean poked his head into the room.

"...What?..." He asked confused. I turned to him.

"Where's the necklace?" I asked. Dean leaned against the doorway.

"What necklace?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"The snowflake one. I always put it back in the same spot and now it's gone. Dean you know I love that necklace!" I said.

"Rose. Why would I take it?" Dean said. I sighed.

"I don't know, but I'm really pissed right now." I said, turning back to my jewelry box. Dean sighed and shook his head, going into the bathroom.

"Rose..." Dean called. I sighed.

"What, Dean?" I said. Dean walked out, holding the necklace.

"Looking for this?" He said. I turned and blinked, confused.

"I swear to God, I put it in my jewelry box last night..." I said going to him and taking it. Dean shrugged.

"Maybe one of the girls got a hold of it." Dean said. I looked at him.

"Why would they take it?" I asked.

"Rose, I don't know. But you have it." He said. I sighed and put it on.

About 30 minutes later, as Dean got ready to leave for his shift, he couldn't find his keys.

"Rose...Have you seen my keys?" Dean asked. I sighed.

"Dean, when will you learn? I put the bowl there for a reason." I said. Dean sighed.

"I put them in the bowl." Dean said. "After 3 years, I put my damn keys in the bowl!"

"Don't yell at me, Dean." I snapped. Caiden walked down, confused, holding Dean's keys.

"Um...Why were Dean's keys on my dresser?" Caiden asked. Dean turned and sighed.

"Caiden, I swear if you touched my car..." Dean said, going to him and taking them.

"Dean...I have my own car. I love my car. Why would I drive your car?" Caiden asked, going back upstairs. Dean sighed and turned to me. I walked out of the kitchen, crossing my arms, a confused look on my face.

"What is going on?" I asked. Dean sighed and shook his head, rubbing his face.

"I have no idea..." He said. Suddenly, we heard a faint beeping. I knew the sound. I looked at Dean and raised my eyebrow.

"Dean..."

"Sam was hunting a ghost last night, Rose. I just forgot to take it out of my jacket." Dean said, opening his jacket and pulling it out. Once we realized what was said and what happened, we looked at each other.

"You don't think..." I started, going over to him.

"No. There's no way...I salted and burned the bones." Dean said. I looked at him.

"YOU personally? Or Sam?" I asked.

"Me. Why does it matter?" He asked, looking at me.

"Tell me about the hunt..." I said. For the next 20 minutes, Dean told me everything. Slowly, I realized what had happened. "Dean...You brought a vengeful ghost home with you..."

"What? No. Ghosts don't transfer like that." Dean said. I crossed my arms and looked at him, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"I've had one follow me home....It happens. You killed her ghost lover, so she's come here to mess with us." I said. Dean shook his head.

"It just doesn't make sense...This house is ghost proof, demon proof....Everything proof!" Dean shouted.

"You salted the door when you came home?" I asked. Dean nodded.

"Yes." Realization came over Dean. "Caiden came home after me..."

My eyes widened and I sighed. "It's attached to Caiden..."

"But how? We all wear our necklaces..." Dean said. I went to the stairs.

"Caiden! Come down here please!" I called. Caiden popped around the corner.

"What...Did I do now?..." Caiden asked.

"Do you have your necklace?" I asked. Once we had Mary, we started making necklaces that warded against all evil, since they wouldn't be old enough to get a tattoo, and we could go to jail for branding the kids. Caiden bit his lip. "Caiden James Winchester!"

"I lost it! I'm sorry!" Caiden said. I sighed. Dean shook his head.

"When did you lose it, Cai?" Dean asked.

"Like...A month ago...?"

"A MONTH?! CAIDEN!" I shouted.

"MOM, I'M SORRY!" Caiden shouted back. I sighed.

"Caiden, you know what's out there. We need you to protect the younger ones when we aren't around." Dean said.

"Why? You don't want me hunting anyway!" Caiden spat, getting irritated. I blinked at him.

"Because Caiden. You've experienced this first hand. We've had you learn everything we do so you can protect the babies." I said. "That's not being a hunter. It's knowing what to do if you're ever forced into that situation."

Caiden crossed his arms, looking away. "Why does it even matter if I lost it? Nothing has happened over the last 7 years..." He said. Dean sighed.

"Because last night, when I came home from the hunt...A ghost followed me...And attached itself to you." Dean said, looking at him. Caiden slowly unfolded his arms and had a look of guilt on his face. "Yeah. Caiden, you need to tell us these things. Something could happen to you and we wouldn't be able to help you."

"So...What do we do now?" Caiden asked.

"We don't know. But it might be time to get your tattoo..." I said. Caiden raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I thought that was only against demons?" He asked. We nodded.

"It is, Caiden. But if you can't keep that necklace, then the tattoo is the next best thing."` Dean said. I sighed.

"Okay, look...We can figure all this out tomorrow. Dean you're going to be late for work, Caiden you're going to be late for school. Go. Both of you." I said. Caiden went back upstairs to grab his bag and keys, then left. Dean sighed and slid a hand through his hair. I sighed. "Go, Dean. You're already late."

Dean nodded and fixed his jacket. He kissed me and left. I sighed and rubbed my temples.  
~  
The rest of the day, I cleaned the house, did laundry, and tried as hard as I could to find out who this ghost was and how to get rid of it.

"*Hello?*"

"Sam. Hey."

"*Rose? Is everything okay? Dean made it home last night right?*" Sam asked, concerned.

"Yeah. No, yeah he did, Sam."

"*Listen, I'm sorry, but I needed him and..*"

"Sam...That's not why I called." I giggled. "Well, not entirely..."

"*So...You're not mad?*"

"Do you know me? Of course I'm mad." Sam chuckled. "But...Um...I need you to tell me about the case...Everything."

"*What? Why? I thought you were done with hunting?*" He asked, confused.

"Sam..." I sighed. "Look. Can you...Come over please? This is really important."

"*Um...Yeah. I have JJ, but...*"

"It's fine. She can play with Cavan's toys and stuff."

"*Uh, alright. Um...Give me like 15 mintues.*" He said.

"Alright. Thank you, Sam." I hung up and sighed. I turned to set the dog's food bowl on the ground, but it was gone. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Alright, I've had enough of this!"

I looked around, knowing the ghost was here.

"Look, I'm sorry that Dean and Sam killed...Whoever it was that was close to you. But that DOESN'T mean you have the right to take it out on my family and my kids! Do you hear me?!" I shouted. I felt a cold breeze and turned. "Show yourself!"

Slowly, a little girl, no more than 6, peeked out from around the corner. I blinked, expecting a grown ghost.

"Please stop yelling at me. I'm sorry." She said in a small voice. Her hair hung down and was black as a demon's eyes. Her face was pale and dirty, but her eyes shone a bright blue. She wore a brown, tattered dress, dating at least around the 1800's. And she was barefoot. I sighed and changed my attitude. I knelt to her level and held out my hand for her.

"It's alright. I promise I won't hurt you." I said. Slowly and hesitantly, she came closer. I put my hand down and smiled at her. I never let my guard down, and slipped my hand into my pocket, where my iron chain necklace was. "Why are you here? Why did you follow Dean home?"

"Your husband? Well...He...Seemed nice..."

"He's...Not my husband..." I giggled, blushing slightly. "But that still doesn't answer my question..."

"He killed my daddy." She said. I nodded.

"Okay...Are you here for revenge for that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because he stopped him from hurting me...And then I was all alone...I don't like being alone. I don't want to be alone! I don't want to go back into the closet!" She started crying.

"Whoa. Whoa. Sweetie. Calm down." I said. "What do you mean?"

"My...My daddy killed me. Then killed himself. We...We were stuck at that house and he...He blamed me. Every day he hurt me when I was alive. He kept me locked in this closet." She sobbed.

"What about after you died?"

"He still kept me in the closet. I tried to leave, but until last night, I couldn't. I just don't want to be alone." She whimpered. I was so focused on her, I didn't hear Sam walked through the door.

"Hey, Rose. We're..." Sam turned and corner and stopped, staring at the little girl. I looked up and stood.

"Sam. Don't." I held out my hand toward him. Sam grabbed the iron skillet that sat on the stove. The girl whimpered and moved back. "Sam. I'm serious. Don't."

"She's dangerous, Rose! I thought Dean killed her!" He shouted. He set JJ down. "JJ, go to the car, now!"

We had trained our kids viciously to listen to us in dire situations, in case it ever arose. JJ heard the tone and ran.

"Sam, stop! She's not dangerous. Why would she just move our things if she's dangerous?" I asked.

"Because! She killed her dad and her sister, then killed herself! She's killed every person that entered that house, except us!" Sam shouted, grabbing the shotgun we kept under the table. Sam set the skillet down and aimed the gun at her.

"SAM!" The girl's frightened expression slowly turned to one of amusement, and her lips twisted into a sly smile. I looked at her, confused.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone, Sam?" She spat, venom dripping as she said his name.

"Oh, my God." Sam grabbed me, pushing me behind him. I gripped his shoulder, peeking out at her, watching her. I whipped out my iron chain, letting it fall out of my hand, keeping one of the ends wrapped around my fingers. The girl started walking, growing as she did. My eyes widened. "Oh. My. God."

"Why won't you ever listen to me?" Sam asked, never taking his eyes off the girl. She walked around the island and grew, her facial features changing. She stopped on the other side, full grown, at least 17.

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted. The girl giggled.

"Sam's right. I did kill my daddy and my sister...But I was also telling the truth. For 10 years my deadbeat father kept me locked in that closet. Along with my 5 year old sister. He started hurting her and I figured she'd be better off dead than going through this pain, so I made it look like he had killed her from one of his beatings...And it worked. Only he kept her dead body in the closet with me. To show me what lay in store for me if I ever disobeyed him." She said, walking around the kitchen. Me and Sam moved as well, never looking away from her. She trailed her fingers over the table. "So, one day, after my father had used and abused me...I grabbed his gun. And put a bullet in his skull."

"But why did you kill yourself?" I asked. Her head shot up and she looked at me.

"I told you what happened. I was alone in that closet for 10 years, when I was alive. I've stayed in that closet long enough. When I killed my father, his spirit stayed there and he kept me locked in that house, alone. Alone with him and my dead sister. They tormented me into suicide, thinking I'd be free of them. But they found a way to trap my spirit. Now that I'm free...I intend to do whatever I want!" She screamed. Sam shot. The rock salt round went through her. She disappeared and the room was silent. We looked around and sighed, relieved. But it was short lived. She reappeared in the same spot and smirked. "You can't get rid of me."

"Wanna bet?" I lunged at her, lashing out the chain. The chain sliced her and she disappeared again. After a few moments, I felt hands around my neck, squeezing hard. I whimpered and clawed at the invisible hands.

"Rose!" Sam shouted. He came toward me, but the girl appeared in front of me and turned, shooting out a hand, causing Sam to fly backwards, slamming against the wall. I whimpered, wanting to cry out to him, but couldn't. Suddenly, Dean came around the corner.

"Hey, Rose, I left..." Dean looked up and stopped. The girl looked at him and before she could do anything, Dean grabbed the gun from Sam's hand and shot her. She disappeared and I screamed, falling backwards. In the heat of the moment, Dean failed to notice that she stood directly in front of me. "Damnit! Rose!"

Dean rushed to me, followed by Sam. I whimpered and held my stomach. Dean lifted me up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I breathed, wincing at the movement.

"Crap. Rose, I'm so sorry..." Dean said, guilt clear on his face. Sam and Dean pulled me up. I whimpered and lifted my shirt. The salt ripped through my shirt, leaving it tattered and torn. I sighed and looked at Dean.

"You're taking me shopping, damnit." I said. Dean blinked then smirked, amused. He sighed and held me close, kissing my temple.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked. He looked at Sam. "And what are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come over. That girl is the one you were supposed to kill last night." I said. Dean looked at me.

"No. I killed her...I burned and salted both sets of bones! Hers and the dads..." Dean said. Sam sighed.

"This is why I get frustrated with you, Dean...There were 3 ghosts...Not two." Sam said.

"Then why were there only two sets of bones?" Dean asked. Sam opened his mouth to respond, but stopped.

"I...I don't know..." Sam said, looking between us. The three of us exchanged glances with each other and remained silent for a while. Finally, I spoke.

"We need to go back to that house." I said. They both looked at me.

" 'We' being...?" Dean asked. I looked at him.

"The three of us. Me, you and Sam." I said. Dean looked at me for a moment or two, then started laughing. I shifted, crossing my arms and giving him a look.

"What? You're...You're not serious?..."

"As a heart attack, babe." I said.

"Are you kidding? We can't just leave! Amelia can't handle taking care of all the kids!" Dean shouted.

"Who said I was going to ask Amelia? Caiden is 16. He's old enough to look after the kids." I said.

"Rose...Did you forget that Caiden is who she's after?" Dean asked.

"Whoa, wait, what?!" Sam asked, shocked. I looked at him.

"That's why I asked you over here. I wanted to know about the ghosts you two hunted because one of them followed Dean home last night...Now we know which one." I said.

"We can't leave Caiden here with the kids, if she's following him." Dean said. I took a deep breath then sighed heavily.

"Then...We have to take him with us..." I said, looking at Dean.

"No. No! I'm not taking him on a hunt with us! Rose, he could get hurt!" Dean shouted.

"You think I don't know that?! But we can't leave him here and we can't take him with us! We leave him here, something could happen to the kids, we take him with us, something could happen to him." I said. "The lesser of two evils is taking him with us. If he gets hurt, we can help him. We leave him here and the kids get hurt? We're at least 2 to 3 hours away and Caiden can't do anything. I would rather risk him getting hurt and us being able to help him immediately than the kids getting hurt and us not being there!"

Dean walked away, stopping at the door and turned back, starting to pace. I closed my eyes and sighed, irritated.

"Dean, she's right." Sam said. Dean looked at him. I opened my eyes and turned. "If he comes with us, he has all three of us to protect him."

Dean stopped pacing, pushing his shirt back and resting his hands on his hips. Dean closed his eyes, tipped his head back and sighed. After a while, he looked at us, defeated.

"Fine...But I don't like this!" He said, raising a finger at me. He grabbed his wallet, and walking out he said, "Forgot my wallet..."

I giggled and smirked as he got back into his car, taking off. I sighed and turned to Sam.

"Rose, I don't like this either..." He said.

"I don't either, Sam. I don't want any of my kids involved with this...But...It has to be done...And at least now he can share a story with his hunter girlfriend..." I said, starting to clean up the mess. Sam took on a proud, amused smirk.

"He's dating a hunter?" Sam asked. I gave him a look.

"DO NOT tell Dean. Sam, I mean it." I said. Sam held up him hands defensively.

"Don't worry. I won't...So who is she?" Sam asked, leaning on the island. I looked at him.

"Sam!" Sam laughed. I let an amused smirk slide across my face.  
~  
Caiden drove home from work, tired, barely able to keep his eyes open at 11 at night. He worked overtime to fix one of the cars. The one thing he inherited from me, by habit, was stubbornness. If I was close to solving, fixing, getting something done, I stuck to it no matter how long it took. As he drove down the street, he glanced back into his rear view mirror. To his shock, the girl sat in the back seat. Caiden screamed and swerved, crashing into a lamp post. The front end of the car was crumpled and the windows shattered. The air bag had ejected and left Caiden bleeding out on the seat. He opened his eyes slightly as he saw a shadow move in front of him. The girl stood above him, outside the car, smirking.

"H...Help...Help me...P...Please..." He begged, his voice almost in audible. The girl giggled and disappeared. Caiden exhaled and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  
~  
Me and Dean heard the crash and knew it could have only been Caiden. I rushed out, barefooted and in short shorts and a bra, running to the car, screaming his name. Dean was sane enough to pull on his shoes before running out after me.

"CAIDEN!" I screamed, trying to open the door to pull him out. Tears streamed down my face as Dean reached me. He pulled me away and ripped open the door. Caiden was leaning against it when it was opened and he fell. Dean was quick to grab him and pulled him out. I sobbed as I went over to him. "Caiden. Caiden, no...Do not do this to me again!"

Dean held him in his lap, ripping his shirt to wrap the material around the deep cut on his arm. I was shaking and trying to get him to wake up.

"Rose. ROSE!" Dean pushed my hands away. I looked at him. "That isn't helping. Go back into the house and call an ambulance. Rose!"

I stood and quickly ran back to the house. People had already started to come out of their houses, phones in hand, calling the police. Dean shifted Caiden, gently, setting him on the ground. He pulled off his shirt, bundling it up and putting it under Caiden's neck. Dean plugged Caiden's nose and blew into his mouth. Then he laced his fingers and pushed against Caiden's chest.

"Come on, Caiden, damnit!" Dean said as he repeated his actions. I raced back out, the kids all slowly following me. I slipped and slid as I reached Dean and Caiden, ending up right by Caiden's head.

"Caiden...Caiden, please...Wake up, baby. Come on." I begged, tears streaming down my face. We heard sirens coming closer and closer.

"DEAN!" I looked up as Sam ran toward us. "Dean, what happened?"

"Get the kids, Sam. They don't need to see this." Dean said, not answering his question and never taking his eyes off Caiden.

"Dean..."

"Sam, please!" I said. Sam nodded and went to the house, ushering the kids back inside.

"Rose!" Amelia reached us as well, carrying JJ, Thomas right behind her.

"Sam's with the kids Do not let them out of the house, Amelia. Please." I said, glancing at her. Amelia nodded and followed Sam into the house. Finally the sirens got even closer, then we saw the lights come around the corner and the ambulance came to a screeching halt next to us. The paramedics jumped out and pulled me and Dean away as they rolled the gurney over to us. Dean turned and launched his fist at one of them, but he dodged it and pushed him back. I went to him and grabbed his arm. "Dean! Don't! Don't."

Dean sighed and slid an arm around me, holding me close. I bit my lip and watched as they put an oxygen mask over his face and pulled him onto the gurney, then put him in the ambulance. The paramedic that Dean tried to punch came over to us.

"Are you his parents?" He asked. We both nodded.

"Listen, man, I'm sorry about..." He stopped him.

"I understand. We're going to take him to the hospital, but it might be a few hours before you can see him. We can give you a call..."

"No. We'll meet you there." Dean said, turning and going back to the house. I followed him.

"Dean. What happened?" Sam asked, walking out of the house.

"We don't know. We heard the crash and we came out and his car was hugging the post." Dean said, pulling on his jacket and grabbed his keys. I ran upstairs and grabbed shoes and a shirt, then raced back down.

"Sammy, can you and Amelia stay here with the kids?" I asked.

"Of course. Of course." Amelia answered for him. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, Rose. Of course. Just...Keep us updated, yeah?" Sam said. Dean left, going to the car. I gave them both a quick hug.

"We'll call you." And we left.  
~  
We sat in the waiting room until 4 in the morning.

"Dean Winchester?" The doctor called, looking around. Dean shot up, making me jump, and went to him.

"I'm Dean. Is he okay? Is he alive?" Dean asked. I followed him, squeezing his arm, silently telling him to shut up.

"Yes. Yes. He's fine. He just has a small concussion, and some bruised ribs. Nothing is broken." The doctor said, giving us a warm smile. I closed my eyes and sighed, relieved. Dean sighed, relieved, as well. "You can go back and see him, but you can't take him home until later today. We want to keep him for observation, just to be sure."

I nodded. "Of course. Thank you." I said.

"He's just down the hall, last to the right, room 315." The doctor said. Me and Dean rushed down and opened the door. Caiden looked up at us, giving us a weak smile. I sighed and went to him.

"Caiden...What happened?" I asked, hugging him. Caiden clung to me as he hugged me back.

"I..I don't know. I must have been so tired I was hallucinating..." He said, raspily. Dean poured him some water and handed it to him. He drank it and cleared his throat. I slid a hand through his hair, gently.

"Caiden, it's okay. Just tell us what happened." I said, softly. Caiden sighed.

"I was driving home from work...And...I was just so tired. I was drifting between lanes and...I...I looked back...Like in my rear mirror..." Caiden's voice starting shaking. "I...I don't..She was just sitting there...Smiling at me...I got scared. I swerved and...And crashed."

I looked at Dean, worried.

"Then she...Was standing outside the door. I asked her to help me but...She just...Laughed at me...Then...She disappeared..."

"What?" Dean asked, shocked. "What did she look like?"

"Um...She...She was dirty...Dirty and pale...Um...Black hair, blue eyes..."

"Dean..." I breathed, fearful. Dean sighed and rubbed his face. Caiden looked between us.

"What? What is it?" He asked. I sighed.

"Caiden...The ghost that me and Sam were hunting...I thought there were only two, there were three...I burned the wrong bones and she followed me home and she's...Fixated or something on you." He said, not looking sat him.

"What?! Me? Why me?" Caiden asked, confused.

"We don't know. But we were going to go back to figure it out." I said.

" 'We'?" He asked.

"Me, Sam and Dean." I said.

"You were going to leave? To hunt?" He asked, hurt.

"We were going to bring you with us. We didn't want to leave you with the babies, with her following you. The babies could have been hurt." I said.

"I could have been...I AM hurt, Mom!" Caiden shouted, tearfully. I bit my lip and drew back.

"Caiden we were trying to help you, here." Dean said. "We had no idea she would go after you like this. None of it makes sense. That's why we need to go back and bring you with us."

"You never wanted me to hunt! Why now all of a sudden?! Is it cause of Sara?" Caiden asked. Dean gave a confused look.

"Why would it be because of her?" Dean asked.

"Because she's a hunter." Caiden said. Dean eyes widened in shock.

"A hunter?" Dean asked. I snapped my fingers at Dean.

"Dean! Focus! Big picture here!" I said. I looked at Caiden. "Caiden. You know, if there could be anything else done, you wouldn't be going with us. but we need to take you."

"What, you're still going to take him? She tried to kill him, Rose!" Dean shouted. I glared at him.

"All the more reason to have him with us as bait so we can kill her, Dean!" I said.

"Shouldn't this be my decision?" Caiden asked. I looked at him.

"You don't have enough experience to make that decision, Cai." I said. A complete look of fear and terror came over his face. "Caiden...I know it scared you. But this is what hunting it. It's scary stuff. This is why I didn't want you involved in this. But now...It looks like it's inevitable."

"Mom...I'm scared..." He admitted.

"Hey." Dean leaned on the foot board of the bed. We looked at him. "Hunting isn't about being brave. There were plenty of times when I was on jobs that scared the living hell out of me. All hunters get scared at one point in their job. You're not weak if you're scared, Caiden. You're smart. You go into a job, decently scared, you'll have a better head on your shoulders. Be more aware of your surroundings and what isn't right. I know you're scared. But your mom is right. None of us want you to go. We don't want to take you. But it's what has to be done."

Caiden nodded, but still looked terrified. I sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Caiden don't worry. We'll keep you safe. Just rest now, okay? The doctors said you can't leave until later today." I said. Caiden nodded. I handed him a necklace.

"We made you a new one. Do not lose this one, Caiden. Especially when we go up to Ellsworth." Dean said. Caiden looked up as he put the necklace on.

"Ellsworth? That's where she's from?" Caiden asked. Dean nodded.

"Yes." Dean said, sitting back in a chair. I looked at him.

"Why, Caiden?" I asked. Caiden looked away.

"Um...Was it...That...Old spooky house up on Sycamore Street?...By the cemetery?" He asked. Dean looked up, anger spreading.

"Caiden..." He said, warning.

"When were you up in Ellsworth, Caiden?" I asked, crossing my arms. Caiden stayed silent for a long moment.

"...About...A month ago..." He said.

"When you lost your necklace?" Dean asked, visibly upset. Caiden glanced at him, looked away then nodded. Dean stood. "Damnit, Caiden!"

Caiden winced and Dean started pacing. I sighed. "Dean. You're giving me motion sickness...Stop pacing, for the love of God." I said, giving him a look. Dean stopped and looked at me. Then he grumbled to himself as he sat back down.

"Caiden, what were you thinking?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't! I mean, we all wanted to do something crazy so Ethan suggested we go up to Ellsworth and we found the house...Sara checked the place out, she didn't find anything!" Caiden said.

"You went with Sara?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's when we met..." Caiden said. Dean covered his face and sighed.

"You did it to impress a girl, Caiden?" Dean asked, irritated.

"Like you're one to talk!" Caiden shouted. Dean looked at him, anger clear across his face, and stood.

"Do you even understand what you've done, Caiden?" Dean said, the anger rising in his voice.

"Dean..." I warned.

"You went up there and somehow she saw you and she's probably the one who made you lose the necklace so she would be able to manipulate you. Once she followed me home, that was it. It's over. Do you realize that, Caiden?" His voice was low, unwavering, but still thick with anger. I went to him.

"Dean. This is not the time, or the place. Do not do this." I whispered, pressing my hands against his stomach. Dean shook his head and sighed, turning away. I sighed and turned back to Caiden. "Caiden. Now do you realize? This is why we told you about our world and taught you, so you would be able to protect yourself and know better. Sara is a hunter. She should have known better, even more-so than you."

"Mom, I'm sorry..." Caiden said. I sighed.

"Once you get out of here, you're going home and staying there until you're better to leave. No school. No work..."

"No Sara." Dean said. I glanced at him.

"This needs to be over. We need to protect the babies, Caiden. YOU need to protect them." I said. Caiden nodded.

"I know, Mom. I will. I promise." Caiden said. I nodded. Caiden looked at Dean. "Dean...I'm sorry..."

Dean glanced at him and shook his head, sighing.  
~  
After a few more hours, Dean left to check on the kids. The doctors looked at my leg while we waited. When I slipped and slid running back to check on Caiden, the gravel ground tore up my thigh. Once they cleaned it and determined it wasn't serious, I went back to Caiden's room for the rest of the night. I stayed with Caiden, drifting in and out of sleep, until, finally, the doctors released him and Dean came to pick us up. The entire drive home, Dean was silent. Caiden stayed silent in the back seat, staring out the window. We finally got back to the house and Caiden immediately went inside and up to his room. Sam had taken the kids, dropping them all off at school. Me and Dean went inside, making sure every single entrance was salted, then went upstairs to change. Dean stayed silent as he got ready for work. I went to him as he pulled his jacket off, leaving him shirtless. I went to him, sliding my hands up his back.

"Dean..." I said, softly. "Are you mad at him?"

Dean sighed and stopped. "I just...I don't understand..." He said.

"Hun, teens do crazy things...Especially teenage boys..." I said. I kissed his shoulder and rested my chin on it. I hooked my arms around his shoulders and tilted my head to look at him. Dean sighed and glanced at me.

"I just don't want him to do stupid crap and make the same mistakes I did..." He said.

"Dean, he's not your son...He doesn't have your genes...He won't do the same things you did." I said.

"I know...But he's picked up a lot of my old habits. He could still do the same things I did..." He said, turning to me. I rested my hands on his chest.

"Dean...He's trying. He's a good kid." I said.

"I know he is. I'm not saying he's not."

"He looks up to you. You know that. He doesn't want you upset with him, or disappointed in him." I said.

"Well, I AM disappointed in him, Rose! I mean...God. He should know better than to mess with that crap!" Dean walked away, going to the closet. I sighed, tucking an arm under my elbow and rubbing a hand over my forehead.

"Dean..."

"I wasn't a full blown hunter at his age, but I still knew better. And I sure as hell didn't do stupid stuff LIKE THAT just to impress a girl...I did safe stupid crap." He said. I snorted at him.

"Please. It was still stupid crap, Dean. He's a 16 year old boy. He's not a hunter. He's going to do what normal 16 year old boys do." I went to him. "Dean...I don't need to have a rebellious teen on my hands...Please...Just talk with him. And by talk I don't mean yell."

Dean sighed and pulled on a shirt. "He's fixing his own car. I'm not touching that thing." He said. I smirked.

"He can rebuild the car. You know he can. How many has he rebuilt in the last year?" I said. Dean smirked, proudly.

"Well..I'll talk to him when I get home. I'm already..." He looked at the clock. "4 hours late..."

I giggled. "Don't work too late, please." I said. Dean grabbed his jacket from the bed and went to the door. I followed.

"Can't promise anything." He said, pulling on his jacket. He turned to me, as I reached the door, and kissed me. "Bye."

"Bye..." I watched him go down the stairs and sighed.  
~  
For the rest of the day, I did research and packed. Made sure the guns were cleaned and working properly. I checked the house over about 5 times, to make sure the salt lines and sigils were intact. Caiden stayed shut up in his room the entire day until Dean came home that night.

"Thank God..." I said, going to him as he walked into the house. Dean pulled off his jacket, turning to me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Caiden has been locked in his room all day. I can't get him to come out." I said.

"Are you sure he's in there? He didn't sneak out?" Dean asked. I gave him a look.

"Don't start with that, Dean...I'm serious."

"Rose, I said I'd talk to him when I got home. I'm home." He said. He kissed me softly, then went upstairs as I followed. Dean got to his door and knocked. "Cai? Cai, it's me. Open up."

There was a soft sound of shifting in the room. Dean looked back at me and I pressed him forward.

"Caiden, come on, dude. I just want to talk..." Dean said.

"**Talk or yell?**" We heard the muffled voice say. I smirked and looked at Dean. Dean waved his hand at me dismissively.

"Talk, Caiden. Come on. Let me in." Dean said. We heard shuffling, then footsteps to the door and it opened. Caiden stood behind it, eyes slightly red and puffy. I bit my lip and punched Dean's shoulder, making him step forward slightly. Dean looked at me. I gave him a fierce look and walked downstairs. Dean walked into the room and shut the door.

"Can you just yell at me and get it over with?" Caiden said, going back to his bed.

"Caiden I'm not going to yell at you." Dean said. Caiden sat on his bed and looked at him.

"You're mad at me, aren't you? You yell when you're mad..." Caiden said.

"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed, Cai. We've taught you everything about this stuff. And you still went?"

"It's not like I went on a hunt..."

"It might as well have been. Caiden...We don't want you to get hurt or killed because of us."

"Why would it be because of you if I'd be by myself?"

"Because. We introduced you to this world. We raised you, teaching you about this world. And if you go off to try and hunt on your own and you get killed? That's going to be on us, Caiden." Caiden sighed.

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry. You guys didn't want me to hunt, so I'm gonna be a normal teen. This is what normal teens do. You can't have it both ways. It's either one or the other."

"I know that, Caiden. Ad we realize that now. Me and your mom are gonna talk, okay? Just...I don't want you going to any place like that again, okay?"

"Why? I know what to do now..."

"Because, Caiden."

"Why? Give me a reason, Dean."

"Caiden..."

"No. Really, Dean. Why? You can't just tell me that and not give me a reason why. I mean..."

"Because I don't want to lose you, Caiden! Okay!?" Dean shouted. Caiden snapped his mouth shut and stared at him. Dean sighed. "I...I don't want to lose you, Caiden. I...Know you're not even close to being mine, but...I mean, you're my son, Caiden...For all intents and purposes, you are my son. My first son. So...Just...Listen to me and do what I say, ok?"

Dean sighed and put his hands on his hips, looking away. Caiden stood and went to him.

"Dean...I mean...You and Sam are my heros. My idols. I just...Want to be like you guys." He said, softly. Dean looked at him and sighed. He put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"I know, Cai. I know. But...I mean our childhood wasn't the best. None of us, me, Sam, Rose...We don't want that for you."

"But it's what I want. I WANT to be a hunter...Family business right?" Dean sighed.

"It's not just something you go into. Once you see what it really is like...You won't want to do it."

"But I have seen it. And I was 9 years old...And I still want to be a hunter."

"Well, me and your mom have to talk about that, okay?" Caiden nodded. Dean patted his shoulder. "Alright. Now...Get some rest. We need this bitch to be gone before something worse happens, okay?"

Caiden nodded, then fell towards Dean, hugging him.

"You're the closest thing I have to a dad, Dean. I just want to make you proud of me..." Caiden said. Dean hugged him back and smiled.

"I AM proud of you, Caiden. Just...Don't pull anything like this again, alright?" Dean asked, pulling back and looking at him. Caiden chuckled and nodded.

"Promise." He said. Dean smiled and patted his shoulder again, then left.  
~  
Later that night, after I made sure the kids were safe and asleep and Caiden was okay, I went back to our room and collapsed onto the bed. Dean glanced out of the bathroom and smirked.

"You okay?" He asked. I sighed.

"Remind me why we decided to have 4 kids?" I groaned. "I told you, if you EVER got me pregnant again..."

"Well, good thing you got your tubes tied after you had Cavan..." Dean said, shoving his toothbrush into his mouth.

"At least Caiden can hold his own, so it's still like having 4 kids not 5." I said, sleepily, crawling to the head of the bed. Dean finished brushing his teeth and walked out, going to the closet. I sighed and flipped onto my back, tossing my arm across my face. Dean chuckled, taking off his jeans and t-shirt, tossing them into the hamper. He came over to me and moved my arm. I opened my eyes and blinked up at him, smiling.

"Hey." Dean kissed me, deeply. "It doesn't really matter. We've got 5 amazing kids, and I have the best, most amazing woman I could ever look for."

I giggled and cupped his face. "How much have you drunk tonight?" I asked. Dean smirked and laughed. I giggled and let go of his face. Dean jumped over me, rolling onto his back. I smiled and snuggled into his side, as Dean grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He slid an arm around my waist and held me close. I closed my eyes.

"Hey...Rose..." Dean said.

"Hmm?" I asked, snuggling into his neck. Dean glanced down at me before choosing his next words carefully.

"Um...I know you don't want Caiden hunting..." I sighed.

"Dean...We've been over this...It's the only way to keep the babies safe is to take him with us." I said, keeping my eyes closed. Dean nodded.

"Right...But...Let's say...He enjoys the hunt..." My eyes snapped open and I sat up, looking down at him.

"Choose your next words carefully, Winchester...They might be your last..." I said, unamused. Dean gave a small, nervous smile and laugh.

"This is not my idea. I told him I'd talk to you..." He said. I crossed my arms. Dean sat up and held up his hands, defensively. "Rose. It's not my fault. The kid loves hunting...Or the idea of it at least."

"After what's happened to him? I don't think so." I said, laying back down, taking the remote and flipping through the channels. Dean slid his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, nuzzling my ear.

"Rose, is it really such a bad thing? The younger ones don't even want to wear scary costumes on Halloween, they're afraid of what's out there..." He said, softly, running the edge of his nose along my ear. I bit my lip and shivered.

"It..Mmm...It doesn't matter, Dean. I don't want him hunting. I promised Elena I wouldn't let him hunt..." I said.

"What if she watches over him on hunts?" Dean asked. I looked at him.

"You're really going to ask Castiel to ask her?" I said. Dean smirked, moving his head back to my ear, nipping gently. I squeaked and giggled, moving away. Dean laughed.

"Rose, come on, baby...What is so bad about him hunting? Sam isn't going to stop until he dies..."

"Or is old and grey..." I said. Dean looked at me.

"...Or dies..." He said. I giggled and Dean smirked. "Rosie, come on. After this hunt, if he wants to keep going, let him go on a trial run with Sam on his next hunt...You know Sam will keep him safe."

"Yeah. Only because I'd kill him, like I almost did with James and John, if anything happens to him." I said.

"Hey. First of all...That was me..." I smirked and looked at him. "Second of all, Sam would die before he would let anything happen to Caiden. You know that..."

I sighed. "I don't want him hunting, Dean." I said.

"I know. But he wants to. And if you stifle him, he'll eventually run off and go on his own hunt, unprepared, uneducated, under-equipped...And will probably get himself killed." Dean said. I stared at the TV, refusing to look at him, knowing he was right. Dean smirked, knowing I knew, and watched me, waiting. Finally, I glanced at him.

"I hate you when you're right..." I said. Dean smirked and pulled me closer, kissing me deeply. I giggled and kissed him back. I pulled away, mid-kiss, and said, "I swear, if anything happens..."

"Anything happens to that kid, I'll kill Sam myself. Brother or no. Sam knows how much Caiden means to us, just like the little ones." Dean said, putting on a serious face. I blinked and smiled. I had known, well before I had gotten pregnant with Mary, how much Dean cared about Caiden. Caiden was like the mini-me son he never had. Although he was doing a FANtasic job teaching the twins, but Caiden took to him right away. Dean never treated Caiden like he wasn't his son, even though he wasn't. They were as close as a father and son could be. But hearing him talk so caringly about Caiden got to me.

"Dean..." I said, touching his cheek. Dean smirked.

"Come on, Rosie. Don't get all emotional on me. You know I love that kid. He's my son." Dean said. I bit my lip and smiled. Dean chuckled and kissed me. "So...We're cool with this? Yes? Yeah? Alrighty then."

Dean plucked the remote out of my hand and turned the channel back to his show. I giggled and hit his chest.

"We're not done talking about this. I'm sitting you and Sam both down and talking this through. I'm not going to inconvenience Sam just cause you're vouching for your son." I said. Dean smirked.

"He's not an inconvenience, Rose. Sam would love to teach him. He already treats him like a little brother. Sam would love to have a little brother again." Dean said, chuckling. I giggled and nodded. As the show played, Dean's face slowly fell. Everything faded and his thoughts raced back to Adam. They had no idea they had a half brother until a ghoul, pretending to be Adam, called John's phone, not knowing he was already dead. Adam had been stuck in Lucifer's cage for a long while. After a while, he and Sam had given up on keeping track of just how long. I looked up at him.

"Dean? Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. I shifted, moving up on the bed, and touching his cheek. Dean cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No-nothing." Dean said. I sighed.

"Dean..." I pressed.

"It's nothing, Rose. Please." Dean said, quietly. I nodded and kissed his cheek, nuzzling, gently. I snuggled into his neck and watched the show.  
~  
For the next week, we kept Caiden on lock down. Dean saw to that, personally. He had somehow trained himself, in the short hours, to wake up at 3 in the morning to go and check on Caiden, to make sure he wasn't dead, hadn't snuck off to see Sara, and hadn't taken his car to sneak out, as Caiden's was sitting in the shop's back lot. After a week, although I was convinced and ready, Dean was finally convinced that Caiden was fully healed, and ready to leave.

"But Mama, what about Taco Tuesday?! And Meatloaf Mondays!" James whined, hugging my leg. John clung to Dean as he put the bags in the car.

"AND WAFFLE WEDNESDAY!" John screamed. I looked at Dean.

"They. Are. Your. Sons." I said. Dean looked at me and smirked, shrugging.

"What? You said you were willing to make it a thing." He said.

"You're the one who got me pregnant." I said, giving him a look. Dean laughed and looked at me. I smirked and pulled James off my leg. "James. John. Amelia knows how to cook too. I told her exactly how you like your food and gave her my recipes. But I need you to behave for her. Because if you don't, there's no more Ice Cream Sundays for a month."

"Okay, Mama." They said. Mary helped Cavan out of her car seat and set her on the ground, holding her hand.

"When will you and Daddy be back?" She asked. Dean went to her and smiled, squatting down to eye level.

"Mary. Don't worry, okay?" Dean said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt like Caiden...Or Grandma and Grandpa." Mary said. I watched them, a small smile on my face. Tears pricked at his eyes.

"Listen to me, Mary...Your Grandpa was an amazing man. He taught me everything I know."

"But he still died, Daddy..." Mary said, tearing up, her little lip wobbling. Dean blinked back his tears, not wanting to cry in front of her and make things worse.

"Yes. Yes, he did, Mary. But do you know why he died?" Dean asked, softly. Mary shook her head. "He died to save me and Sam. Just like Grandma. She took care of us and protected us."

A small smile broke through her tears. "Like me? Is that why I'm her?" She asked. Dean chuckled and hugged her.

"Yes, baby girl. That's why you're her." He said, letting the few tears slip. Mary let go of Cavan's hands and threw her arms around his neck. Dean kissed her cheek and stood. Mary wiped her face and took Cavan's hand again. Dean smiled.

"Come on, girls." I said, holding out my hand to them. Mary came over to me and took my hand and I led the kids inside. Dean leaned against the Impala and sighed, wiping his face. Sam waltzed around the car, smirking, and leaned against the car, next to him. Dean's face changed to one of slight irritation, as he stood there, waiting. Sam glanced at his older brother and smirked.

"Come on, Dean..." Sam said.

"Hey, you've got a daughter too. I've seen you cry way more times than me..." Dean said.

"That's because I'm sensitive and not uptight." Sam said. Dean looked at him. Sam laughed and clapped his shoulder.

"Come on." Sam said, getting into the passenger side.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked . Sam looked at him, confused.

"Getting into the car?" Sam said.

"My car, my rules. Rose gets shotgun." Dean said, rounding the car and getting in.

"Dean. Come on." Sam said. Dean looked at him. Sam sighed and got out.

"Sam, I don't want them both back there, sitting ducks to be taken out, okay? You protect my son, I'll protect my wife...GIRLFRIEND!" Dean looked forward and didn't turn once to Sam. Sam raised his eyebrow and looked at him, smirking.

"Really?" Sam said, amused.

"Shut up, Sam..." Dean said. Sam smirked and got into the back seat.  
~  
About 3 hours later, we made it to Ellsworth and gotten to a hotel, across town from the house. Once we were settled, my nerves set in. I paced in front of the bed where Dean and Caiden sat, watching me. I chewed my nail and picked at my snowflake necklace. Finally, Dean groaned and got up, coming over to me.

"Baby..." Dean grabbed my arm as I walked by. I looked at him.

"Do. Not. Tell me to calm down." I said.

"You need to. Stop freaking out. You freak out, you won't be in the right mind frame, which means we will be short a person to protect Caiden. Rose..." Dean cupped my cheek. "It's going to be okay."

I sighed and rubbed my face. "I know. I know. I'm just scared." I said. Dean held me close, rubbing my back. I cradled my hands against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. I looked at Caiden.

"Mom, I'll be fine." He said, smiling. "I want to do this."

Then the door opened and Sam walked in with food. Dean and Caiden both turned and their eyes widened and their mouths watered at the delectable smell of burgers. Dean let me go and Caiden jumped off the bed, both rushing to Sam, taking the bags out of his hands. I giggled and shook my head. Sam moved back, slightly frightened at the two.

"Oh, God...Now there's three of him!" Sam said. I laughed and went to Sam, slipping my arms around his waist.

"Don't worry, Sammy...We still love you." I said. Sam smirked and slid an arm around my shoulders as we watched them. "God, he is so your son..."

Dean looked at us, mouth already full of burger, and smiled, his cheeks puffed out like a hamster. I shook my head and giggled.

"So uncivilized." Sam said, grabbing a bag off the table before they tore into it. He handed it to me and I took out two salads, handing one to Sam.

"Caiden, don't inhale your food. Eat it slowly. Jesus..." I said, shaking my head, smirking.

"Mom...I'm starving." Caiden said with his mouth full. I sighed.

"I give up. I have my girls. I give up." I smacked the side of Dean's head as I walked by. "You deal with your sons."

I sat on the bed and started eating.  
~  
Around 12 that night, we got ready, packing the car, cleaning and checking the guns, then took off. Once we got closer to the house, Caiden's eye caught something and he jumped out of the car. The moving car.

"CAIDEN!" Sam shouted, grabbing for his jacket. I turned.

"Caiden!" I called. Caiden rushed to the gate and grabbed something off one of the spikes. Dean put the car in park and we all got out and went to him.

"Caiden. What is it?" Dean asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Caiden turned and looked up at him.

"It's...My necklace..." Caiden said, holding up the necklace. Dean took it.

"She knew we were coming..." I said. Dean grabbed his gun and cocked it, handing Caiden back his necklace. Sam grabbed Caiden's arm, pulling him closer, pushing a gun into his hands. I reached into the car, over the back seat, rooting around for my rock salt gun. Suddenly, the car started moving backwards. I turned. My feet were no where near the gear shift, but the car was in drive. Then it suddenly stopped. I looked at Dean and Sam.

"Rose!" Dean shouted, pointing his gun. I turned and she sat in the drivers seat. She looked at me and smiled.

"Caiden is mine." She said. The car flew forward, crashing through the gate and speeding toward the house. I screamed, curling into a ball, covering my face. The car crashed into the house, wooden boards and glass flying. The windshield shattered over me. I whimpered, staying still as I heard their footsteps running toward me. I heard the door open and Dean grabbed my arm, pulling me out.

"Rose! Rose, are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asked, brushing the glass off my shoulders and out of my hair. I nodded, shaking.

"Y...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I said, clinging to Dean's arm.

"What did she say?" Sam asked. I looked at Caiden.

"She said...'Caiden is mine.'..." I said. The three of us turned to him. Caiden stepped back, clutching the gun.

"I...I..."

"We need to find those bones. NOW." Dean said, climbing through the hole in the side of the house. I followed him, Sam close behind with Caiden. Sam had grabbed my gun from the back seat and he handed it to me. I took it, cocked it, and pointed it in front of me. "Sammy. What did your files say about where this ghost chick's bones were?"

"They said they were buried in the family plot. you found two sets of bones in that grave, Dean. And you burned them both." Sam said.

"So where are hers!?" Dean asked.

"You killed her dad and her sister, Dean. It's not like we can ask them." Sam said, irritated. I grabbed Dean's arm.

"Dean..." They all turned to me. I looked up at Dean. "She told me that she killed her sister...And her father left her sister's body in the closet with her..."

"Yeah. And?" Dean asked. I sighed and gave him a look.

"If her sister's bones were in the grave where hers were supposed to be..." I said. Realization dawned over his face.

"Her bones are in the closet." Sam said.

"Okay..Great...Which closet?" Dean and Caiden both spoke and said the same thing at the same time. They looked at each other and me and Sam looked between them. Dean smirked.

"That's my boy." Dean said proudly. "Alright. We need to split up and search the house. There are tons of closets in this huge house. Sam, take Caiden and go upstairs. DO NOT let him out of your sight."

Sam nodded and they headed for the stairs.

"Rose, start in the back end of the house. I'll start here and we'll meet in the middle." Dean said. I nodded and headed through the doorway. Things were silent for the most part. Sam and Caiden flew through the closets upstairs and came downstairs to meet up with us.

"Hey. We didn't find anything." Sam said, walking through the doorway to reach me and Dean. Caiden had stopped, dead in his tracks, in front of the doorway.

"Cai?" I asked, looking around the two, watching Caiden. His eyes were wide and had a blank stare in them. The gun fell to the floor and Sam and Dean turned to look at him. "Oh, God...Caiden!"

I ran to him, but was thrown back, slamming into a mirror. The glass shattered and scattered over me on the floor.

"Rose! Sam, get Caiden!" Dean shouted, starting for me. Sam went for Caiden and was also thrown back across the other side of the room. Dean skidded to a halt, 2 feet from me and turned. "Sam!"

Dean looked at Caiden. She appeared in front of him and smirked, crossing her arms.

"You're wasting your time. He's mine. And you can't have him." She said.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Dean shouted, pointing his gun at her. She rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, the gun flying out of his hands.

"I don't have a problem." She said, nonchalantly.

"Really? I seriously doubt that. You kill you sister..." Dean started, walking toward her.

"I did it to save her!"

"...You kill your father..."

"He was abusing me!"

"...Then you kill yourself..."

"THEY MADE ME DO IT!"

"...Then you try to kill my son?..."

"CAIDEN IS MINE! HE'S MINE!" She shrieked.

"You're trying to kill us so you can kill him...And you seriously don't think you have a problem?" Dean said, stopping in front of her. I slowly came to, groaning softly. I shook my head, glass falling out of my hair and looked up.

"You cannot take him from me." She hissed.

"He's not yours to take." Dean said, firmly. I looked behind her and Caiden had come out of his trance like state and slowly, quietly, bent to pick up the gun. As he stood, I saw in his hand a bag. I hadn't seen him walk off in the chaos, but it seemed as though that was the reason behind his trance.

"I can take him if I want! I'm tired of being alone! I WON'T BE ALONE ANY LONGER!" She shouted. Dean sent his fist flying at her. She raised her hand, thinking to stop him, but his fist went through her and she disappeared. Dean looked back at me and held up his ring finger, with the ring I had bought him on it.

"I guess buying that iron ring wasn't such a bad idea, baby." Dean said, smirking. I smiled, lightly and let out a soft giggle. Dean came over to me, helping me up. Once we stood, she reappeared and screamed, her hair flying wildly about her and the house starting to shake.

"YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM TAKING HIM!" She screamed. She raised her hand and Dean shoved me aside as he froze and slowly lifted off the ground. I looked up.

"DEAN!" I shouted. "NO! LET HIM GO YOU BITCH!"

I started to get up, but her head shot toward me and I was slammed back down to the ground, pinned.

"NO ONE WILL TAKE HIM FROM ME!" She screamed. Dean started choking and clawed at the invisible fingers around his throat.

"HEY!" She turned and Caiden was holding a gun and a lit match. She looked down and saw the bag, salted with accelerant covering it. "Let. My dad. Go."

Before even letting her answer, he dropped the match. The bag burst into flame and she screamed. Dean dropped, bashing his head on the side table and going limp. I screamed and hurried to him as her hold on me disappeared. She screamed and burst into flame, then disappeared for good. Caiden sighed and hurried to Sam, shaking him awake.

"What? What happened?" Sam looked around the room and saw the flames. He looked at Caiden, proudly, and clapped his back. Then he looked over to me and Dean and his face fell. "Dean!"

Caiden and Sam ran to us, Sam sliding, running into the wall. Tears streamed down my face as I held Dean's head in my lap. Sam quickly tore off his shirt, ripping it up and wrapping a strip around his head. Caiden stood over us, watching in guilt.

"Dean...Dean, don't do this, man." Sam said, tears pricking at his eyes. I wiped the blood away from Dean's eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Dean...Please...Wake up. Wake up..." I begged, the tears dripping off my face, landing on his. We sat there for a few minutes, waiting. Finally, Dean coughed and shifted, groaning. I sighed and Sam fell back against the wall, both in relief. Dean put a hand to his head.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"Thank God..." I said. Dean shifted and sat up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. Dean held me close and kissed my temple. Sam clapped his brother's shoulder.

"Scared us for a minute there, Dean." Sam said. Dean turned to him and smirked. Then he looked up at Caiden, and his face fell.

"Cai? Dude, what's wrong? You killed the ghost." Dean said, giving a confused chuckle. Me and Sam looked up at him.

"Caiden?" I asked.

"You got hurt...You could have died..." Caiden said, tearing up. Dean started to get up, Sam helped him. Then helped me. Dean went to Caiden.

"Cai...That's part of hunting, son. Sometimes someone might die, sometimes they don't. It's all part of the job." Dean said.

"What you guys never felt guilty about it?" Caiden asked, getting upset.

"Of course we do, Caiden. But we can't let that stop us from doing our job." Dean said. Caiden looked away. Dean put a hand on the side of his head, turning his face toward him. "Caiden. The three of us were down for the count and you, singlehandedly, killed your first ghost. While us, the more experienced ones, couldn't. You should be proud of yourself. Not guilty. I got hurt, yeah. Me and Sam have had worse...You mom, even worse than us..."

Caiden smiled lightly. "I just.."

"Caiden. You can't let guilt get in the way if you want to be a hunter. It will get you killed. Get the people you care about killed, because they will be used against you." Dean said. Caiden nodded. Dean pulled him into a hug and Caiden hugged him tight. I smiled and slid my hand over Dean's shoulder and smiled.

"Come on. Let's get back home." I said. Dean turned to me and kissed me, sliding an arm around my waist.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dean said. Me and Dean walked over to the car and Dean, Sam and Caiden got the car out of the house. Dean got out and sighed. "Damn ghost..."

"Baby, you can fix it when we get home. It's drive-able, let's just get home." I said, kissing his shoulder. Dean sighed and nodded, getting in. Caiden and Sam slid into the back and I got into the passenger side. Dean pulled out, going down the hill and out the gate, then started home.  
~  
2 hours later, we made it back. Dean pulled into Sam and Amelia's driveway and we piled out. As Caiden and I stood on the side and Sam and Dean took all of Sam's bags out of the car, Sam noticed something off. He stood straight and looked around. Dean looked up.

"Sammy? What is it?" Dean asked. I looked up and Caiden immediately grabbed Dean's gun. "Rose. Caiden. Get in the car and start it."

Dean tossed me his keys and I pushed Caiden into the car, sliding to the driver's side and starting the car. Dean grabbed a shot gun from the trunk and tossed it to Sam. Then he grabbed another gun, cocking it. Sam kept looking around, until he finally noticed the front door. Sam's eyes widened and he dropped his gun.

"No." He breathed. Sam bolted to the door, kicking it open fully and screaming for Amelia and the kids. "AMELIA! THOMAS! JJ!"

Dean and me both took on the same expression. If Amelia and her kids weren't there, and we left the babies there, then they weren't there either. Dean raced after him as me and Caiden scrambled out of the car. Dean and Sam tore through the house looking for everyone. The house was dark and it looked like someone, or something, had already torn through the house. I stood in the kitchen, my hand over my mouth, in shock, tears streaming down my face. Caiden tore through the lower part of the house, searching. I looked around and saw a note, sitting on the floor. I went over to it and picked it up. I read it and gasped, letting it drop, then screamed, collapsing into tears. Sam had rounded the corner when I screamed and rushed to me, catching me before I hit the floor. Sam picked up the note and read it as well, then got angry. Dean and Caiden rushed in.

"NONE OF THOSE DAMN KIDS BETTER BE DEAD!" Dean shouted, running in, gun cocked and aimed. Caiden was behind him in the same position. Dean saw me and Sam and came over to me. Dean pulled me up and I sobbed into his chest. "Hey. Hey. Rose, it's okay. What's wrong?"

Sam shoved the note into his hands and walked off, pacing and pushing his hands into his hair, trying to keep himself under control. Dean read over the note and his eyes widened before turning, burning with hatred.

"How. The hell. Is this even possible?" Dean hissed. I wiped my face and looked at him.

"Dean, I'm sorry..." I said.

"No! Don't start with that again!" Dean said, pulling away and ripping up the note. "It's not your fault! He would have figured out a way to get them eventually, and he has all of them! Even Sam's kids!"

"And it's my fault, Dean!" I shouted.

"Say it again and I swear to God, I'll shoot you, Rose. Don't ever say it again! It's not your fault!" Dean said, waving the gun at me.

"DEAN! CROWLEY IS BACK AND HE HAS THE KIDS!" I screamed at him.

"AND WE'RE GOING TO GET THEM BACK, ROSE!" Dean screamed back.

"How!?"

"Time to go see your favorite aunt..." Sam said. Me and Dean looked at him, then looked back at each other and sighed.

"C-Crowley?" Caiden asked, fearful.

"Caiden, he's not after you...He wants Mary...So why he took all the kids, I don't know. But we're going to get them back." Dean said, looking at all of us. Sam sighed and went upstairs to pack a bigger bag for the longer trip. I left with Caiden, walking back to the house to get my Mustang, leaving Dean to stand alone in the kitchen, clutching the ripped up note. Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back, taking a deep breath. Then he let the pieces fall and walked out to the Impala to wait.  
~


End file.
